heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty
Beauty is the wife of Beast and lives in the Woodlands. She play a big role during The Wolf Among Us. Involvement The Wolf Among Us "Faith" Beauty is first seen hiding from Bigby Wolf when he arrives at the woodlands after an incident at Toad's apartment. She goes to Bigby after he has seen her behind a tree. She tells him that she is late and asks him to not tell Beast about her leaving this late. Bigby can promise her or not. Regardless, she quickly leaves without an explanation. A little while later, Beast finds Bigby at the elevator and asks if he has seen Beauty. Bigby can tell Beast the truth, lie or say nothing. "Smoke & Mirrors" After Bigby discovered Lily's last know location, he goes to the Open Arms Hotel to talk to the clerk. Upon entering the buildin, he sees the clerk is Beauty. She reveals that she is working there to pay for her and Beast's bills. She asks Bigby not to let Beast know about her job since it will hurt his pride. Bigby can ask her is she saw Lily, Faith or someone who looked like Snow White. And if Bigby questioned Tweedledee earlier that day, he can tell her he knows about it. Beauty will reveal that she took a loan from the Crooked Man. She follows Bigby upstairs because it will look like that he isn't allowed to walk around where he wants to. After Bigby did some convincing, Beauty tries to open the door but it doesn't work. At that moment, Beast showed up at the hotel and saw the two of them together at the door, believing that Beauty is on cheating him with Bigby. The two started a violent brawl regardless of her pleas. Bigby clawed Beast's eyes and one of them goes through the door. Beauty is angry with them and enters the room. Upon seeing the blood on the bed, she is shocked and starts to feel guilty about what happened inside the room. After investigating the room, Bigby finds out that the person made a room with Snow White's story, disgusting Beauty even more. The two of them find a envelope with pictures inside. Beauty tells Bigby that kind of stalking won't just end. When Bigby looks at the last picture, they see Ichabod Crane with a glamoured Lily on the bloody bed. "A Crooked Mile" Bigby gets very angry upon seeing the photo and storms of downstairs. Beast asks Bigby wat's wrong but he storms off outside. Beauty catches up to him and warns him about the actions he will be making and to be careful with Snow because it will affect her much more. "In Sheep's Clothing" During Nerissa's confession to Bigby in his office, Bigby receives a call from Beauty or Beast that Snow answered. After finishing the questioning with Nerissa, Bigby goes upstairs to the couple's apartment. Based on what Bigby told Beast earlier about Beauty, the couple's attitude will change. *(If Bigby lied to Beast) Beast will answer the door, seeing Bigby. He angril asks why is he at their door. Bigby respond by telling him that they called him. Beast tells Bigby that it might be Beauty and begrudinly lets him in. Beauty greets Bigby and asks that she and Beast can quickly talk in a seperate room. They come back after a while and startes to tell Bigby about their loans from the Crooked Man and Beast's job to collect packages from Johann, the butcher at the shop, "The Cut Above". Beauty tells Bigby where she got her loan and tells him to go to the Lucky Pawn to find the Jersey Devil. *(If Bigby told Beast the truth) Beauty will be the one to answer the door and is crossed with Bigby and Beast. "Cry Wolf" Beauty and Beast went to the Witching Well Chamber to see the Crooked Man's trial. She will at first want him dead but starts to reconsider when he tries to turn Bigby and Snow's allies against them during the trial. Beauty admits that she feels wrong to do this now with no evidence. She sides with Bigby against the Crooked Man after she hears the "truth" from Nerissa. Beauty witnesses how Bigby throws Crooked Man into the Witching Well, rips his head off or imprison him forever. People Killed *Lilly (Indirectly Caused) Allies *Snow White *Bigby Wolf *Bluebeard *Johann *Holly *Grendel *Aunty Greenleaf *Prince Lawrence(Determinant) *Nerissa Enemies *Crooked Man *Jersey Devil *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Georgie Porgie *Ichabod Crane Appearances Season One *"Faith' *"Smoke & Mirrors" *"A Crooked Mile" *"In Sheep's Clothing" *"Cry Wolf" Category:Fables Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Alive Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Clerks Category:Female Category:Fabletown Residents Category:Telltale Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair